Don't Feed the Animals
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Pavarotti turns human and all hell breaks loose


**Don't Feed the Animals**

He wasn't sure how it happened, but however it did he knew Blaine would blame him for it.

Looking ahead there was a mess that contained of a broken cage, followed by scattered bird food, an empty water bottle, and naked boy with the door to the cage stuck onto his ankle. Kurt only stared at him longer, confused on what had happened. He had never seen this boy before, his hair had specks of glitter mixed into the blond, his eyes very dark and confused while he tried to get the cage door off himself.

"Kurt, what did you want?" Finn's voice came as he opened the door and entered into the mess.

Kurt was at a loss for word and only managed to point up at what he was looking at.

Finn followed Kurt's finger and looked over to the boy who was whining to get the cage off of his foot. He didn't have any words. Was it a burglar who fell into the cage? If so, then where did Pavarotti go and why was this boy naked?

The blond got up off of the ground, tripping when he did so and falling onto the floor. He almost started crying but Kurt quickly came over to him to make sure he was okay. "Finn, can you get me some pliers or something?"

"Wouldn't you rather call the cops?"He moved over to a drawer and searched through it until he found some pliers and gave them to Kurt.

"Come on, hes hurt." He took the pliers and began to break off pieces of the cage from his leg. "Maybe we can find some clothes for him too..." He began thinking of all the ways he could help this poor boy. "What's your name?"

The boy just stared at Kurt for a few seconds, blinking. "N...am...e...?"

Kurt pulled the cage off of his leg and helped him up. The boy was almost a foot shorter than Kurt and when he did got up he tried walking again and tripped back onto the ground.

"Finn pick him up and put him on my bed. I'm going to go find something for him to wear."

Kurt moved to his dresser as Finn picked up the boy, trying to sit him up on the bed but he only struggled to get away. "Sit down, kid!"

The boy glared, scratching Finn with his long fingernails which made him pull away and the boy fell onto the ground again.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted and threw the clothes at his face as he helped up the boy again. "Hey, are you okay?" He put the boy onto the bed and Finn handed him the clothes. "Lift your arms for me." He told the boy and he did so, the shirt went over his body, ruffling his blond hair and causing more glitter to come out of it.

"I'm going to call the police..." Finn spoke, examining the nail marks on his arms.

"Don't! Just get Blaine for me, hes downstairs."

Finn sighed, moving out of Kurt's bedroom to go get the boy for him.

Kurt grabbed the pants that Finn had left on the bed, putting them on the boy who continuously kicked around like a little kid while he did it. "Do you have a name?"

"...name...name..." He smiled as the door opened to Blaine.

"Why did Finn tell me you gave birth to my child up here?" He asked as he shut the door and stood there at the boy.

"Because he thinks men can give birth."

"...Who is that?"

"I don't know...he was just up here when I came home from school."

"Kurt...I don't know how to tell you this..." Blaine walked over, sitting next to the boy. "But this is Pavarotti."

"Pav!" The boy chirped.

Kurt stared at Blaine, confused, beginning to think it was all a trick.

"Sometimes during a black moon our line of Warblers can turn human...it's only for a little while though."

Pavarotti started chirping some more, happy next to Blaine.

"I don't believe you..." Kurt sat down on his bed. "It's not possible."

"Kurt...why is there glitter in his hair?" He began to pick at the boys hair. "Have you really been feeding him glitter?"

"...No...I put it in his cage to make it pretty. How would you like living in a plain cage?"

"Pretty!"

Finn came back into the room, hiding in the hallway when he see the boy glare at him. "Uh...yeah...Burt wants to know what you guys want for dinner..."

"I want to have a barbecue because its so hot out." Blaine mentioned. "We could also take Pavarotti swimming."

"I have this really good tofu burger stuff..." Kurt mentioned and Blaine nodded, watching the bird as if he was ready to attack Finn.

"Alright...I'll...go tell him." He quickly left out of the room and left the three alone. Kurt still trying to figure out how they were going to keep Pavarotti from getting into any trouble.

* * *

The outside air was so humid that Kurt automatically found the hammock and laid into it. On the back porch was his father, cooking up some food while Carole and Finn were inside preparing other foods. Kurt didn't want to move from his spot but when Blaine and Pav had come outside he knew he'd have to move so the bird wouldn't get too far and into trouble. Instead of going somewhere else he crawled onto the hammock and sat on top of Kurt, holding his arms against himself.

Blaine chuckled, sitting on a seat near the hammock. He watched as Pavarotti moved around, trying to get more comfortable. He then fell over as Kurt tried to get up, flapping his arms as if he was drowning in the water. He was a silly bird.

"Is your friend hungry, Kurt?" His father asked him as he put some food on a plate and onto the picnic table.

"I don't know..." He watched the bird sit up and shake his head, glitter flying everywhere. "Blaine, what can he eat?"

"Hn...some warblers can eat insects, most eat seeds and berries and even flower buds."

"...floo...er..." He looked at Blaine.

"Flower."

"Flower." Pavarotti was about to get up off the hammock but had saw Finn come onto the porch and glared at him again.

"Pav, why don't you like Finn?" He patted the boy's shoulder.

"Fi...n..." He looked at the taller man and pouted.

"Rachel's coming over so I want you two to play nice." He spoke to Kurt who got into a argument with her the weekend before about a movie and which song was the best. It was a silly argument but Kurt was never wrong.

"Re..." Pavarotti looked over to Kurt and chirped .

"Do you want some fruit?" Kurt got off of the hammock, heading into the kitchen for a few seconds which made Pavarotti sad. He whined until the boy came back inside. "Here..." He picked out a berry and gave it to the bird.

"...blue..." he moved his head down, nibbling at the small fruit.

"Blaine...is he going to turn back soon?" Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and his father looked over awkwardly to make sure they weren't doing anything inappropriate. "I feel bad for him..."

"No, it's alright. It only happens every ten years maybe. Don't feel bad about it, it's not your fault it just happens."

Kurt looked over at Pavarotti who had fallen asleep sitting up.

"Finn, can you carry him to the couch for me?"

Finn looked at the boy and then back to Kurt. "He's going to kill me if I pick him up, he hates me."

"Oh, come on he's asleep." He got up off of Blaine's lap. "If he hurts you again I'll be nice to Rachel and let her win our argument."

"Fine..." He put down the food in his hand and moved over to pick up the boy. Kurt helped by opening the door to get inside, but for the most part he was fooling around with Blaine. Liking the idea of how much cooler it was inside the house compared to the outside.

"Happy?" Finn asked when he laid the boy down onto the couch.

"Very. Thank you." Kurt himself sat down on the opposite couch where Blaine took the seat next to him.

"What's up with you and Rachel?" He asked when Kurt collapsed onto his shoulder.

"She thinks this musical shouldn't be a real musical because its about like killing people..." He shook his head against Blaine's arm. "We were going to watch it sometime tonight but now I have to deal with...this."

"Don't worry, it's not for long. Besides, it's cute to see you like a parent."

"I hate babysitting, don't even joke about that."

"Aw, remind me not to bring my cousin over then."

Kurt gave an annoyed look and Blaine replied to it by kissing him on the forehead with a chuckle.

There was a small silence and than a chirping sound. Pavarotti was awake now, making a ruckus on the couch.

"Pav, can you stop please?" Kurt looked over to him, cuddling into Blaine.

Pavarotti stopped and looked at the two. "...Ma..." He started bouncing on the couch. "Ma...ma, ma, ma."

"Kurt, I think he thinks you're his mother."


End file.
